Amorous Series
by LadyWillow
Summary: A series of one-scene stories, each written based on a challenge in a stream of consciousness form. Adult in nature, youngin's keep out!
1. Chapter One: The Shower

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera.

Notes: This is the first part to a very lovely series. Each piece is an interlude, and these are very special. You see, a good friend of min started a bit of a tradition between the two of us several years ago. Every once and a while, out of the blue while chatting she would give me a subject and tell me to write a little short interlude short based on it. For this one, which was the first, the subject was simple: An Erik/Christine shower scene. We are aware that showers didn't exist in the time of Phantom... so for the sake of this story, Erik invented it. He is a genius, after all...

These are extra special because they are being posted just as I wrote them into the chat window. They were made up entirely off of the top of my head, and all I've changed before posting is the paragraphing and any spelling/grammar mistakes. Joy!

**The Amorous Series**  
_Part One: The Shower_

Erik came back to the underground home from the Rue Scribe after a long day of working with Jules on finances. He was eager to be back with his new bride, Christine Daae, prima donna of the Paris Opera.

He whistled a dark and haunting tune, the notes reverberating off of the stone walls as he moved through the labyrinthine passages to his front door. Quickly Erik pulled out his key, working it in the lock and letting himself inside his well-furnished home.

"Christine! Christine, my dear... I'm home!" When he received no reply, he moved further into the home, only to hear that new bathing invention he created being run. _Ah...she's in the shower..._ He thought, a devious smile coming to his lips. _I know just what to do..._

Swiftly Erik moved through the house, shedding his hat, cloak and shoes on the way, until he reached the door of the Louis-Philippe room. Letting himself inside, he moved across the ivory carpet to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar, and he slipped in silently, gliding across the floor and quickly removing the rest of his clothes.

He stood for a moment, watching Christine's shadow through the curtains hung around the tub, before he could restrain himself no longer, and he leapt in.

Christine's shriek of terror must have rung throughout the entire opera house. In fact, in the manager's office, Firmin and Andre looked up, then at each other, then shrugged and went back to work.

"Hello, my dear..." Erik purred into Christine's ear, holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. Christine slapped at him, turning from his embrace to face him.

"Just what were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?" Erik only laughed, moving forward and pulling her against him once again.

"Ahh...I'm quite glad I came up with this little thing... it's much nicer than a bath…don't you think so?" Christine could only sigh, allowing herself to be held in his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

"I suppose..." she mumbled, still slightly cross.

Slowly Erik's lips grazed across her neck, and Christine gasped, tilting her head back and holding tight to his back so as not to tip over.

"Yes... this is very nice indeed..." He whispered against her skin, the warmth of his breath making her shiver. The moisture from the shower let his hands slide easily, and he moved them to her shoulders, squeezing gently and bidding Christine to open her eyes. She did so slowly, and looked up at him with curiosity.

"I love you..." He whispered, before bending to press his lips against hers. Christine kissed him back with a voracious passion, her hands moving up swiftly to tangle in his wet hair, holding his mouth to hers.

Erik gasped, clutching at her hips and pulling her body against his tightly, so not even air could get between them.

_Just what I need after a long day's work..._ He thought with a smirk, and he gasped then when Christine's mouth slid lower, brushing over his neck and collar bones.

"Christine..?" He breathed, looking down at her in awe.

"What? Only you are allowed to ravish me? I don't think that quite fair, monsieur." She teased seductively, before resuming her prior activities. Erik could only tremble, reaching down to cup her face in his hands.

Christine's mouth slid lower, her tongue brushing against his stomach, and she grinned when he began to squirm, attempting to push her away.

"Oh...does that tickle, angel?" His reply was a few more laughs, as he took her hands in his, holding them lovingly. Christine smiled at him, before her mouth slid lower and lower...

"AHHHHHHH!" Erik screamed suddenly, and Christine gave her own shriek, as they both jumped from the tub, huddling together and glaring daggers at Erik's new invention.

"Ah yes..." Erik said sadly, teeth chattering, "It appears I must now work on keeping the hot water from running out..."

Christine's reply was a solemn, shivering nod.

FIN


	2. Chapter Two: The Anniversary

Ah yes, part two of The Amorous Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. WAH!

The prompt for this one? Sexy scene in the icky lake.

**The Amorous Series**  
_Part Two: The Anniversary_

"Erik, this is our one year anniversary! I want to do something special!"

"And going to bed early with a bottle of champagne isn't special, my dear?" Erik's eyebrow arched.

Christine gave an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "Be serious for a moment, please! We should go somewhere, do something!"

After a silent moment, Erik grinned, standing up from the settee and pulling Christine with him.

"I have just the thing. Wait here." Quickly he strode from the room, returning several minutes later with two towels, a blanket and... a strip of cloth.

"Now close your eyes." He commanded, and Christine gave him a strange look, but complied. The next thing she was aware of was something being tied around her head, effectively covering her eyes.

"You don't trust me to keep them closed?" She asked, pouting playfully, "I'm hurt."

"I know you too well, ma amour. Come." Gently he took her hand, leading her from the house and out toward the lake.

Christine could smell the water before they reached it, and she frowned. "Erik? Just what do you have up your sleeve?" His hand left hers, and he quickly began to remove his clothes, not replying. "Erik?" His hand touched hers then, and he moved her fingers up his bare arm, then over his chest.

"I'm not wearing any sleeves, my dear." He breathed sensually, before beginning to unclasp Christine's gown.

"Erik? What on Earth are you up to?"

"Well, my dear," He began seductively, moving his hands away, "Take off your dress and find out."

His words were enough to intrigue her, and with a huff she quickly removed her gown.

"Good girl." She heard Erik's smooth, deep voice whisper. It sounded like it was coming from all around her, and she sighed, taking a tentative step forward.

"Erik, can you remove this silly blindfold now?" His hands brushed hers then, and he led her toward the water. "Erik?! Ooooh no no no! I am _not_ going in that water. No no no no no... Erik... Erik!" All of a sudden she felt Erik give her a small push, and then she was falling from the dock. "ERIK! I will kill-!"

_SPLASH!_

Christine broke the surface of the water a moment later, gasping from the cold. Swiftly she tore the blindfold away and was greeted by the sight of a naked Erik standing on the dock and watching her with a smile. Then he dove in after her, and stroked smoothly through the water to her side.

"That was cruel!" She huffed, a smirk on her lips none-the-less. Erik only laughed, reaching out and tracing his fingers over her cheek.

"Is the water really too cold?" He asked, a little concerned. Christine only shook her head.

"No... not really... but Erik?" She looked shyly down at her hands below the water.

Erik became a little concerned. "Yes, what is it?"

She looked up then, a devious look in her eyes. "Paybacks are a bitch." She said simply, before reaching out and dunking him beneath the water, then swimming swiftly away.

Erik's cry of rage echoed off of the walls, and she cringed, than gasped as she felt something grab her foot.

"Erik! Help!"

Then she was pulled under. Christine kicked powerfully, but to no avail. Suddenly she grabbed hold of part of her assailant, and kicked to the surface, only to see she was holding Erik's hair.

"You can let go of me now, my dear..." He said, giving her a rather pained look. Her reply was a nervous chuckle, and she did her best to tread water as she looked at him a bit fearfully.

"You will pay." Was all he said, before splashing what appeared to be a tidal wave of water at her. Christine shrieked, splashing at him as well until a full-out water fight was underway. Both were shouting and laughing loud enough to wake the dead, before they both ran out of breath.

They tread water as they looked at each other, both silent and panting softly. Ever so slowly Erik swam toward Christine, his eyes never leaving hers.

His hand reached out, gently cupping Christine's cheek as her hand raised, running through his mussed hair. Both smiled, and Erik leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

"Happy anniversary, ma ange." He whispered, before bringing their mouths together.

Christine kissed him back with a hungry passion, winding her legs around his waist and clinging to him tightly, and Erik's response was a low, throaty moan. Their lips broke apart when the need for oxygen became too strong, and then Erik's lips were descending, tasting the column of her throat and her collar bone before venturing lower, between her breasts. He watched as droplets of water from the lake ran down her smooth, silky skin, and trembled.

Christine reached out, drawing his gaze up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you." She whispered, and Erik's response was a tender kiss. He nibbled slightly on her lower lip, than trailed his mouth across her cheek, taking in her ear lobe and sucking slightly on it. Christine gasped, tightening her grip on his body and thrusting her hips forward in passion. Erik whimpered, undone as he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss showing all the need he felt for her, and Christine cried out.

"Erik... please, Erik..." He could restrain himself no longer, and a quick shift of his body was all he needed to be able to thrust deeply within her.

His body screamed in delight as he moved inside of his wife, and his hands roved up and down her back, his body still fighting to stay afloat. Christine certainly wasn't helping, she had apparently forgotten they were in water way over even Erik's formidable height, for she had become dead weight in his arms. Her body trembled as he thrust within her over and over, his mind emptying of all thoughts except the delicate woman in his arms.

Christine whimpered, running her hands up and down his arms, over his back, through his hair, trying to feel everything of him in one long caress, and this only served to make Erik move faster and faster within her.

"Ooohh... Christine... my...love... ohh..." He gasped out, unable to keep silent any longer.

Suddenly Christine gave a great cry, tightening around him and throwing her head back in passion. Erik moaned at the feel of her inner muscles moving against his sensitive flesh, and the last coherent thought he had was that they were going to drown, before his climax took him over and he gasped, stiffening in her embrace, then letting a low moan escape his lips.

Sure enough, they began to sink, and Christine kicked her legs furiously, just able to keep them above the water. As soon as Erik was able to function again, he swiftly swam them both to shallow water, then swung Christine into his arms and carried her to shore.

On the bank of the lake he had spread the blanket, and he put his precious cargo down, sitting next to her and tracing his fingers over her cheeks and lips.

"Was this okay for our anniversary, my dear?" He asked, taking in her flushed face and passion-clouded eyes.

Christine's only response was to pounce on her husband, showing him just how much she enjoyed their evening together.

FIN


	3. Chapter Three: The Birthday

Legal Disclaimer: Not mine

Legal Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom. Oh well…

The prompt for this goodie? Erik's birthday present is sexy-licious.

**  
Amorous Series**  
_Part Three: The Birthday_

Erik sat rather impatiently at the table, waiting for his wife to emerge from the bedroom to eat with him. Tonight was a very special night... his birthday. Christine had insisted that the evening be spent in celebration, and had even purchased him a few gifts which touched him deeply, as they were the only presents he'd receive since that one gift from his mother's friend so long ago.

Running a hand over his masked face, Erik was about to call out to his wife to hurry, when she walked into the room, and Erik realized then that the waiting had been well worth the outcome. Christine was dressed in a long, elegant white dress. The sleeves dropped low and the gown hugged tightly to her body, accentuating all her curves in just the right way. The neck was dangerously low, and Erik realized then that this dress had been bought to tease him, and nothing more. On her head, Christine wore a crown of white flowers, and her hair was left down and hanging around her shoulders, just the way Erik preferred.

"Happy birthday, my love..." She whispered as she walked to sit across from him at the table. He noticed that her feet were bare, and around her right ankle dangled the delicate Persian anklet that Nadir had given her for Christmas. It marked Persian woman as having a husband, and Erik had been amused by his friend's gift. Now, however... he liked seeing his wife claimed as his own.

Gracefully sitting, Christine reached across the table for her husband's hand, holding it tight in hers as she smiled. Erik couldn't make a sound, couldn't seem to focus his mind on anything except how radiant Christine looked, glowing pure white in the candle light and appearing to be a beautiful angel... and completely his. Clearing his throat, Erik smiled.

"Shall we eat, ma amour?" At Christine's delicate nod, Erik served his wife, and they began to eat in companionable silence for a bit, before Christine spoke.

"I have one more gift for you, Erik." He looked up at this, and the glint in his wife's eyes was unmistakable.

"But you will have to be a good boy and eat all your dinner before you can have it." Erik growled low in his throat, and Christine only laughed.

"Not until you've finished, my angel." She stated simply, raising another spoonful of soup to her lips. Erik stood then, smiling dangerously down at his wife. "I do believe I have finished eating now, my dear." Was all he said, moving toward Christine as a predator moves toward its pray.

Christine watched Erik advance with a mixture of anxiety and excitement, the latter of which only grew when he pulled her from her seat and hungrily claimed her mouth.

Christine wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and nearly purring when Erik's hands slid down her body, clutching her hips, than moving around to stroke his hands up her back sensually. His lips moved passionately against hers, then slid down to taste her neck, biting and licking as he whimpered in the back of his throat, needing her more and more with every moment and unable to control his hips as they pressed against hers.

Christine cried out, trying to pull Erik backwards and from the kitchen so they might go to their bedroom, or at least to the settee, but Erik would have none of it. Swiftly he reached to the table, grasping the cloth and tugging it from the wooden surface. The dishware clattered to the ground, and Christine winced at the sound of a few items breaking. However she wasn't able to be too concerned, as Erik had lifted her into the air and placed her on the table, kissing her with such a passion that she felt dizzy. Her hands threaded through his inky black hair, holding his mouth tightly against hers, and she gave a whimper of extreme need when Erik began to move away.

Reaching up swiftly, she pulled his mask away and tossed it to the side, before reaching forward to unbutton his shirt. Hastily he batted her hands away, removing the shirt himself and following quickly with his pants. Reaching toward the panting, flushed woman laying before him as he stood, Erik felt a strong pull of desire, and he groaned as he reached out, tugging the dress from Christine's form and tossing it carelessly to the side.

He surged forward then, his mouth everywhere as he became familiar with her body once again. His hands held her hips still as his mouth leisurely explored the expanse of her stomach, and Christine gasped, pressing her fingers into his hair and trying to move him lower. Erik glanced up and smirked, his eyes shining with love and mischief both as his lips trailed lower, brushing across her highly sensitive flesh. He delighted in the cry of pleasure that came from his wife as he moved his tongue against her, giving her the most intimate of kisses imaginable. Vaguely he mused that if Nadir were to arrive for a visit now, he would see quite the dinner party, and he smirked inwardly.

Christine moaned low and deep in her throat, clinging to Erik's hands which had found hers, and her head thrashed slightly as she neared the edge of pleasure. Erik slowly drew his mouth away from her flesh, smirking at her cry of disappointment. However, his lips found hers as he moved forward and thrust himself deeply within her.

Christine gave a soft whimper as Erik's head flew back, moaning her name as he drove within her again and again. He couldn't imagine anything more sensual than taking his wife in such an odd place, and he relished in the knowledge that she was so completely his that she would comply no matter what the circumstance.

Stroking his fingers over her silky skin, Erik panted and lowered his head, kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear as she gasped and moaned almost constantly. Suddenly her body stiffened and Christine gave the most alarmingly voluminous cry he had ever heard, her inner muscles tightening around his flesh. Moaning low in his throat, Erik thrust himself within her faster and faster, clutching at her hips and mumbling phrases only he seemed to understand, before throwing his head back and releasing within her fully.

Gasping for breath, Erik collapsed against Christine, bending over the table to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Christine's face was flushed from the recent passion, and she panted softly as she brought her hands up, stroking them over his warm face and through his moist hair lovingly.

Erik's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace as he lifted her and carried his wife to the sitting room. He flopped down on the settee, bringing Christine to land atop his body, and she contentedly snuggled against him, placing a few lazy kisses along his jaw and up his cheek.

"Happy birthday, love." She whispered, stroking her fingers up and down his chest idly.

Erik smiled broadly, brushing a kiss over her forehead and stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, my dear, for the best birthday I have ever had."

FIN


End file.
